Hogwarts (AU)
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The boys of course hangs out, despite their different houses. Gryffindor Head of the House Professor Quaritch Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, in his mid-40s Blood status: ? Professor Miles Quaritch is an ex-Auror in his mid-40s that got wounded during a mission and couldn't work with it any longer. He had to quit and took upon a job at Hogwarts instead, teaching students how to defend themselves against the dark arts. He's scarred and brute-looking and is very military-like, strict and wants things in order. Students Johnny Hawkins, 7th year Prefect, Head Boy Blood status: ? John "Johnny" Hawkins isn't that interested in Quidditch, he likes to watch it like almost all other witches and wizards but doesn't care so much for playing it. Johnny is the only one Feral doesn't harass because he doesn't really care all that much. Feral tries occasionally, but Johnny is all; "Eh," and walks away instead. Justus Remington, 5th year Quidditch Captain, Beater Blood status: Pure-blood. Damon and Justus are best buds, jock-buddies. He's fiercely protective of his friends and quite awkward with sincere show of affection. Damon Archibald, 5th year Quidditch Player Blood status: ? Damon and Justus are best of buds, jock-buddies. Damon has a cat, Tabby, who hates Justus and he her. Ravenclaw Head of the House Professor Thompson Charms Teacher, in his early 20s Blood status: ? Professor Matthew "Matt" Thompson was a star pupil while going at Hogwarts and only worked at the Ministry for about three or four years before he was asked to teach Charms at Hogwarts. Coming almost fresh out of school he's very popular among the students, considering he's young and makes his classes more interesting. He's also the Head of Ravenclaw. Students Darren Murphy, 5th year Blood status: ? Darren is a smart, adorable klutz with reading glasses. Because of his non-existing grace he isn't in the Quidditch team. He usually just watches instead when his friends’ trains, all big eyed and awed at what they can do, even though none of them are in his house. Because of his reading glasses, which are kinda rare with a kid in his age to have, he’s often getting teased. It's Justus and his little jock-gang that teases him the most, but still fiercely protects him from all the other meanies or if someone outside of their group even mentions it. Hufflepuff Head of the House Professor Williams Herbology Teacher Blood status: ? Professor Williams is the sympathetic older teacher that everyone likes, making everyone think of their grandmothers. She even handles the messy and rowdy teenage boys without care. She's the Head of Hufflepuff and the Herbology teacher. Students Cale Santiago, 5th year Prefect and Quidditch Player(?) Blood status: Pure-blood Cale is his family's black sheep considering he's much like Sirius Black coming from a pure-blood family that all of the kids have been sorted into Slytherin earlier, but himself were sorted into Hufflepuff. Cale is also a prefect, making him even more different from his awful pure-blooded family. Slytherin Head of the House Professor Grimes Transfiguration Teacher Blood status: Pure-blood Professor Frank Grimes has a deep seated grudge against Justus, always seeks opportunities to give him detention and draw points from his house. Justus calls him all sorts of nicknames that are not very flattering, and it only increases Professor Grimes grudge and almost hatred against Justus. Ex. Grimey, Grumpy Grimey, Grimy Grimes. For every time Justus calls him one of his nicknames, Grimes takes five points from Gryffindor. This of course doesn't make Justus give in, until someone actually physically stops him from speaking. Professor Grimes teach Transfiguration, and always complain over Justus’ transformations. Really harass Justus who doesn't do much himself to improve Grimes behavior against him either. If he doesn't like a teacher’s comment he’s sure to make that teacher be aware of it. So Grimes really looks for the small errors in Justus transformations, or make up his own if there would be none. A turtle that is not green enough, a snail whose shell spins in the wrong direction, etc. Students Ferenc Santiago, 7th year Quidditch Captain Blood status: Pure-blood Ferenc "Feral" Santiago takes it upon himself to prey on the weak and those easily angered. Darren and Cale falling in the ‘weak’ category and Justus and Damon in the ‘easily angered’, Damon probably take a little more, but when he really gets angry they will probably have a fight. Justus of course immediately backing him up. Nico de Luca, 6th year Quidditch Player, Seeker Blood status: Pure-blood Niccolo "Nico" de Luca is the one more of charge of the teasing of Cale, considering he is in fact Ferals’ kid brother. Piper, 5-7th year Prefect(?) Blood status: Pure-blood Piper is one mean young woman. Petro, 7th year Quidditch Player, Chaser, 7th year Blood status: Pure-blood Category:Alternate Universe